Mi marinera de la luna
by Nana Tsukino
Summary: Basándose en una revista de la cual no debe basarse nadie, Usagi rehúye del contacto físico con su queridísimo Mamo-chan. Extrañado, el joven decide averiguar que le pasa a su novia. Lemon.


**Este one-shot me lo escribió AndreUK como regalo de cumpleaños.**

**Si algunas cosas les parecen extrañas es porque mi Nee-san no conoce mucho Sailor Moon. Yo edite algunas cosillas pero tal vez se me paso algo.**

**P.D: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Noko Sempai (Naoko Takeuchi)**

**Mi marinera de la luna**

**Para nee-san 3**

**Capítulo único**

De un tiempo para acá, Usagi se estaba comportando diferente. Mamoru lo notaba gracias a su particular manera de conocer a la que en otra dimensión sería la madre de sus hijas… La joven quinceañera, naturalmente hiperactiva y empalagosa, ahora se mostraba discreta y… recesiva.

Así es. La orgullosa jovencita, a quien le gustaba presumir su novio frente a todo el mundo, ahora huía de él y parecía tenerle hasta miedo… Cada vez que Mamoru intentaba tomarla de la mano, volverse hacia ella, acercársele… tocarle…, ella inventaba baratas y tontas excusas y básicamente huía despavorida de él.

A Mamoru _no _le gustaba aquello. Y estaba resuelto a averiguar qué ocurría.

Usagi cerró la puerta de su habitación y nuevamente giró el cuello directamente a su cama. Luna puso los ojos en blanco, le dio la espalda y siguió durmiendo. La Sailor Scout la ignoró. Con una velocidad digna de envidiar, prácticamente saltó hasta la cama, metió la mano por debajo del colchón y sacó lo que tanto malestar le había causado.

La revista. La maldita revista que la pervertida de Rei le había dado. ¿Es que la Sailor Marte no vivía en un maldito templo? Por culpa de esa revista ahora decía (más bien pensaba) malas palabras… ¡Ella no era así!

Y mucho menos era como las chicas de aquella revista de mangas… ¡Para adultos! Lo que llamaban "josei". Jóvenes mujeres y jóvenes hombres que… que… ¡Oh, era tan vergonzoso!

Todo porque Rei le preguntó si ella y Mamo-chan ya habían hecho "eso".

— ¿Eso?—había preguntado Usagi, inocente entonces.

Rei movió sugerentemente las cejas. Las otras chicas, excepto Amy, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Ya sabes… eso…

Y al notar que Usagi verdaderamente no tenía idea de qué rayos hablaba su amiga, esta tuvo la excelente idea de comprarle la revista.

¡Sexo! ¡S-E-X-O! Interacción física, genital, espiritual, vulgar, dolorosa, ¡inmoral! entre un hombre y una mujer… ¡INACEPTABLE!

—¡NOOOO!—gritó la joven rubia salvadora tantas veces del universo, cerrando de súbito la revista, roja como un tomate en navidad—. ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡JAMÁS! ¡Me mantendré pura de por vida!

Luna suspiró y saltó sobre la cabezota de Usagi, para después caer en la cama, frente a ella. Estaba verdaderamente harta de los problemas existenciales de la chiquilla.

—Usagi, es como si nunca hubieses escuchado hablar de eso…—dijo, bostezando.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó, con los ojos apretados, aumentando su sonrojo. ¿¡Por qué todos hablaban tan a la ligera de _eso_!?

— ¿Y cómo crees que nació Chibiusa?

— ¡POR LA MAGIA DE UNA ESTRELLA!

Luna la miró. Usagi igual. El silencio se extendió por casi dos minutos.

La gata negra atinó a reír hasta que de sus ojos, físicamente imposible, surgieron lagrimones. Usagi, haciendo un puchero e inflando sus mejillas, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Estaban solas, así que las risas de la gata la siguieron hasta la sala. Harta de que todo el mundo se burlara de ella, salió de su casa sin darse cuenta que aun cargaba la dichosa revista en las manos.

Tarde se dio cuenta de este detalle. Iba caminando por la calle, echando chispas, cuando inevitablemente chocó con el pecho de alguien. Y Usagi conocía demasiado bien a Mamoru como para no darse cuenta que había chocado con él.

Inmediatamente quiso gritar "¡Mamo-chan!" y lanzarse sobre él para que todas las arpías que lo miraban supieran que ya tenía dueña… Pero entonces la revista que antes había ignorado adquirió misteriosamente un peso equivalente a mil kilos de plomo en su mano.

Se ruborizó. Lo miró. La miró.

Salió huyendo.

Mamoru la siguió.

La dio alcance rápidamente, ya que la diferencia de tamaños lo favorecía a él. Ella chilló de horror y él se preocupó. La tomó por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

— ¡Usako!—exclamó, preocupado, asustado.

El rubor en el rostro de ella no era normal.

— ¡No! ¡Mamo-chan, suéltame! ¡No dejaré que me hagas _eso_!

La rubia intentaba librarse de él por cualquier medio. El pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Intentaba usar la revista como escudo…

— ¿Qué es…?

Al detallar la publicación, Mamoru ató cabos. La imagen de cierta Sailor que vestía de rojo vino a su mente y se dio una palmada imaginaria en la frente. Al notar que su novia seguía bastante alterada, atinó a hacer lo único que se le ocurría para calmarla.

La besó.

No era secreto para nadie que él no era partidario de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero en ese momento tuvo que hacerlo. Realmente no se le ocurrió mejor forma de calmarla.

Por suerte para él, funcionó. Y Usagi, antes de darse cuenta, ya se había olvidado de todo…

Estaban en su departamento. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? Ni la más sabia de las Sailors Scouts hubiese adivinado la respuesta. Aunque en realidad, era más fácil de lo que parecía… Medio atontada por el _beso _ que Mamo-chan le había dado, Usagi simplemente se dejó guiar…

Estaban solos luego de un beso de los de verdad…

Solos… Beso… Lengua… SEXO.

— ¡NOOOOO!—exclamó la chica cuando su novio le ofreció una inocente taza de té.

Precavido ante un nuevo ataque de pánico, Mamoru la sostuvo fuertemente de las muñecas. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá. Él, parado frente a ella. La revista yacía en la mesa frente a ellos.

— ¿Puedes relajarte?

—N-N-N-N-N-No voy a d-d-d-dejar qu-que tú… tú…

Mamoru suspiró.

—Es por eso que nunca dejo que te acerques a esa área en la tienda de mangas…—dijo, medio aburrido, medio preocupado, girándose para tomar la bendita revista—. Mira, esta edición es un especial de sadomasoquismo…—Usagi abrió la boca para reprochar algo, pero Mamoru no la dejó decir ni pío—: El sexo NO es únicamente esto—golpeando suavemente la frente de la chica con la revista—… también es amor, placer mutuo y felicidad… ¿Tus padres nunca te han hablado de ello?

La forma tan natural y desvergonzada con que él hablaba de _eso_ la perturbó a tal grado que únicamente pudo negar esquizofrénicamente con la cabeza. Mamoru volvió a suspirar. Luego sonrió.

Estiró una mano y, con cuidado, la posó sobre la mejilla de ella. Usagi se estremeció y como auto reflejo quiso alejarse, pero el tacto de la mano de Mamoru sobre su piel era suave, cálido, cuidadoso… Tenía los ojos apretados, pero al sentir que él no se movía, los abrió con cuidado.

Su belleza masculina la deslumbró y la hizo sonrojar de inmediato. El sedoso cabello negro, los profundos ojos azules, la madura curva de su quijada, el vigoroso y adictivo color de sus labios…

—Mamo-chan—masculló en un hilo de voz, y cerró los ojos, pidiendo silenciosamente un beso.

Él se lo concedió de inmediato y con ansiedad. Al principio fue inocente, como siempre. Un beso de cuento de hadas. Pero paulatinamente fue tomando intensidad, casi sin darse cuenta. Mamoru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a incorporarse, hasta poner una rodilla en el sofá, junto a ella. Usagi no se había dado cuenta, estaba demasiado concentrada en el beso para ello.

Pasó sus manos por el pecho de Mamoru y en seguida imágenes de la estúpida revista vinieron a ella. Cuero, látigos, cera de vela… Oh, Dios… Se sentía enferma de solo recordarlo…

Empujó suavemente a Mamoru y lo miró como una niña pequeña desamparada.

—Mamo-chan, ¿qué es el sexo entonces?

Él se quedó de piedra. ¿Era en serio? ¿Le tocaría a él darle "la charla"? Que todos los reyes y reinas de la luna se apiadaran de él…

Suspiró, se sentó a su lado y sonrió. Siempre supo que llegaría ese día.

La cara de Usagi era un poema. Mamoru realmente no sabía decir si estaba avergonzada, emocionada o enojada. Conociéndola, debía ser algo de los tres más alguna emoción inexplicable.

Se sintió un poco incómodo… ¿y ahora qué? Sin más que hacer, decidió pararse a llevar la taza de té prácticamente intacta de vuelta a la cocina.

Pero algo lo detuvo. Ella lo detuvo.

Usagi lo tomó con ambas manos por la muñeca y lo miró. Lo miró de una manera extraña, como pidiendo silenciosamente algo… Sus ojos azules que miraban fijamente la cara de Mamoru parecían querer expresar algo; algo extraño, algo fuerte. Algo demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta…

Pero él no pudo (o no quiso) entender lo que ella trataba de transmitir. Así que, sin más opción, ruborizándose de manera demasiado provocativa, la rubia movió los carnosos labios hasta formar una frase:

—Vamos a hacerlo.

Mamoru no sabía que sentir de todo esto. Estaba excitado, expectante, nervioso y hasta algo asustado. No sabía cómo, pero ahora estaba desnudo en su cama, esperando por ella. Tragó gordo. En verdad iba a hacerlo. No es como si no quisiera, es decir, era un hombre con necesidades y todo, pero… es solo que Usagi nunca realmente despertó en él esos instintos básicos de supervivencia de la especie…

_Sí, es decir… _Pensó, llevándose una mano al mentón, frunciendo levemente el ceño y cruzando las piernas. Se sentía un poco avergonzado estando desnudo en su cama. _No es como si ella no tuviera el potencial de despertar pasiones en mí o en cualquiera, después de todo el tal Seiya ese andaba tras ella… aunque era una chica… o algo así… ya ni sé, es muy confuso… En fin, Usagi ha tenido sus pretendientes… Y es bonita… es muy bonita… pero… Quizás aun es demasiado precoz y yo muy grande… ¡eso! Es demasiado joven aun pa…_

Sin embargo, sus cavilaciones importantísimas sobre moral se vieron inmediatamente cortadas y olvidadas en el momento en que la puerta del baño se abrió, y su diosa particular de la luna salió de ahí. Mamoru casi sintió su barbilla tocar las sábanas. Es que era imposible pensar que debajo de la ropa que Usagi llevaba siempre se escondiera _ese _cuerpo. El pelinegro no sabía si era a causa de la tenue iluminación, o de la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pero… había algo en el ambiente… Incluso su miembro viril cobró vida solo de verla.

Él se sonrojó. Ella estaba demasiado roja para sonrojarse más.

Se había despojado de su ropa y ahora estaba solo en ropa interior. No sabía si era por el frío o por su propia excitación, pero le dolían los pezones y la sensación le gustaba y le abochornaba a la vez. Había descubierto un poco de aceite para el cuerpo en el baño de Mamoru, así que se colocó un poco encima. Ahora, su piel pálida brillaba de una manera que la hacía sentirse terriblemente expuesta. Sin embargo, había decidido entregarse a él, y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

El silencio en la habitación era cómodo e incómodo a la vez. Usagi, cuyo cabello estaba suelto para la ocasión, y ahora bailaba grácilmente en su espalda, cual cascada de oro líquido, comenzó a andar con la vista fija en sus pies descalzos. Estaba temblando. Pero logró llegar frente a Mamoru, quien la miraba en estado de shock. El bulto bajo las sábanas, sin embargo, estaba más que preparado.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir ella en voz baja, inconscientemente sensual, tímida—. Yo no sé…

Mamoru se semi incorporó, la tomó por las caderas y la besó. Fue un beso hambriento, intentando ser tranquilizador, pero más que nada involuntario, desesperado, instintivo. Ya había olvidado todas las estupideces que antes pensaba… Ahora solo quería a aquella hermosa mujer enredada entre sus piernas, bajo su cuerpo… Quería escucharla decir su nombre en gemidos de placer, y no quería dejarla ir nunca.

—Mamo…

Él la cargó y la sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, sin dejar de besarla. Usagi, un tanto tensa, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y apretó. También estaba ansiosa, pero seguía asustada. Y… ¡oh! y _esa cosa enorme _bajo las sábanas solo la asustaba más… ¿Y si dolía? Él había dicho que a las chicas le dolían la primera vez, pero que todo era mucho mejor después, pero…

Tembló muy fuerte cuando sintió el colchón en su espalda, y su subconsciente atinó a enviarle a sus neuronas una orden específica: intentó cerrar las piernas, pero Mamoru estaba entre ellas. La sábana aún estaba enredada en su cintura, pero el varón lentamente comenzaba a quitarla…

Usagi lanzó un quejido, y él dejó en paz sus enrojecidos labios.

—Tontita, no tengas miedo…

—No me… no… ¿me va a doler?—sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en torno a los hombros de él, y sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, asustados.

La expresión de Mamoru se tensó, preocupado.

—Sí, pero intentaré que no sea mucho…—tomó una de sus agarrotadas manos y besó su dorso con cuidado—. Lo juro. Jamás te haría daño, Usako, pero este es un mal necesario… Confía en mí.

Ella se relajó un poco y abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar el rostro de Mamoru extremadamente cerca. La luz de la luna estaba detrás de él, y el espectáculo era de ensueños. Su belleza parecía sacada de otro mundo… de otro tiempo… de un lejano reino en medio de la luna.

Él era su rey, su caballero, su protector… Y ella lo amaba tanto.

—Te amo, Mamo-chan—dijo, cerrando los ojos y estirando el cuello para besarlo.

—También te amo, mi Usako—correspondió Mamoru, un tanto más calmado.

El broche del sostén se desprendió con facilidad, y la misma Usagi se quitó la prenda sin dejar de mirarlo. Luego, Mamoru bajó a besar con cuidado la nívea piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos delineaban su figura hasta alcanzar la última pieza de ropa que ella llevaba encima. Deslizó su ropa interior por sus largas piernas mientras seguía bajando.

Usagi suspiraba. Ahora que sabía que él no le haría daño, el ambiente había cambiado por completo. Tenía mucho calor, sus muslos estaban tensos de expectación, su intimidad estaba muy húmeda, y cada vez se humedecía más. El aire que tomaba ya no era suficiente, y ahora la cálida lengua de Mamoru delineaba el espacio entre sus pechos.

—Oh…

Articuló cuando uno de sus pezones fue atrapado entre los delgados labios de su novio. La sensación era exquisita. Tan húmeda, cálida, íntima. Sentía que quería arrancarse la sábana que los cubría a ambos… Se estaba ahogado en su propio aliento, necesitaba… necesitaba gritar…

Y cuando él mordisqueó el erguido montículo, Usagi no se aguantó más. Soltó un chillido de placer que luego acabó en una risa de satisfacción que logró hacer que la excitación de Mamoru aumentara dos palmos. Si ella seguía articulando aquellas "frases", él no podría aguantar más.

Sus manos estaban inquietas. Quería acariciar la espalda de Mamoru, su cabello negro, el suyo propio, tocar su cuerpo… Estaba muy excitada, era la primera vez que se sentía así… ¡Y vaya que se sentía bien!

—Mamo… Mamo-chan… hazlo ya…

Crispaba los dedos de los pies por pura expectación. Él la miró sorprendido, con los ojos tan oscurecidos de placer, que en vez de azul parecían negros… Sin embargo, ni corto ni perezoso, le hizo caso. Se incorporó ayudándose de los codos y ella instintivamente abrió más las piernas, alzando las rodillas.

Se miraron jadeando, tragando gordo los dos. Sin más, Mamoru tomó su miembro excitado y lo llevó a la cavidad de ella.

Cuando sus intimidades se tocaron, los dos gimieron. Usagi tenía calambres en las piernas y él en le baja espalda, demasiado expectantes. Con cuidado, pues había jurado no hacerle daño, comenzó a entrar.

El mundo daba vueltas, o quizás solo la cama, o quizás solo su cabeza. La sensación era demasiado… rara para Usagi. Le gustaba, pero a medida que la cabeza del miembro de su novio se abría paso en su interior, el dolor iba aumentando. No era un dolor para chillar histérica, pero sí era muy molesto. No quería llorar, pero unas lagrimillas traicioneras rodaron por las comisuras de sus ojos, hasta sus orejas debido a la posición. Mamoru, sin valor para hablar, atinó a besarla. A besarla muy fuerte, muy profundo, hasta que por fin estuvo adentro.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que ella alzó un poco la pelvis. La sensación fue como cuando se te duerme un miembro y después, cuando lo mueves, miles de cosquillas te inundan. La sensación fue así, pero mejor. Mil veces mejor.

Volvieron a gemir. Ella repitió la acción, y esta vez él la imitó.

Estaban sincronizados de una manera increíble. O quizás demasiado ansiosos, pero mientras él entraba, ella empujaba, y su miembro llegaba más y más profundo con cada estocada. Era casi imposible de creer, pero cada vez que Mamoru entraba, lograba llegar más adentro. Eran embestidas largas, lentas y profundas. Los gemidos, mantenían el mismo ritmo. Sin embargo, tal como era en el día a día, Usagi no aguantó más…

—Más… Mamo-chan… más rápido…

Él obedeció y aumentó de velocidad. Se incorporó en sus rodillas y ella cayó sobre el colchón con un gemido de placer. La tomó por la cadera y empujó con fuerza, arrancando un grito de los labios de Usagi. La nueva posición era perfecta. Le daba una increíble vista a él, un increíble ángulo a ella y un placer mayor a los dos.

Ya los movimientos eran muy rápidos. La cama estaba vuelta un desastre. Los brazos de Usagi se movían involuntariamente por el placer, tumbando todo lo que estuviera sobre el colchón. Las patas de acero rechinaban con sus estocadas. Y hacía mucho más calor. Pero era un calor muy agradable, muy excitante.

No aguantaron mucho tiempo más. Ella estaba demasiado apretada y muy bien lubricada, por lo que el miembro hinchado de Mamoru apenas dio unas cuantas estocadas más antes de explotar en su interior. En vano quiso el joven aguantar más tiempo, porque la visión frente a él y el universo de sensaciones que acariciaban su cuerpo eran simplemente imposibles de ignorar.

Al sentir como su interior era rociado de aquel espeso y caliente líquido, Usagi sintió desfallecer. Gritó y arqueó la espalda, presa de calambres placenteros en la base de la columna y el vientre. Sus muslos se tensaron en torno a la cadera de Mamoru y lo apretó contra ella, absorbiendo hasta la última gota de su semen.

Aquel fue el primer orgasmo de su vida. Pero ni de lejos el último.

Despertó porque la luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos. Estaba agarrotada y fuertemente abrazada del pecho de su novio. Sonrió perezosamente y aflojó un poco el abrazo para buscar una posición más cómoda.

Desde lo profundo de la garganta de Mamoru, salió un quejido que se asemejaba más a un ronco ronroneo.

—No te muevas así.

Usagi lo miró con curiosidad, sin entender. Luego recordó que estaban desnudos.

— ¡Oh!—se sonrojó hasta más no poder e intentó quedarse lo más quieta posible. Sin embargo, falló porque enseguida se lanzó sobre él y le dio un beso de lleno en los labios, emocionada—. ¡Buenos días, Mamo-chan!

Él la apretó contra su pecho y sonrió.

—Buenos dí… Espera, ¿qué?

Nuevamente, Usagi lo vio sin entender.

— ¿¡Es de día!?—exclamó Mamoru, palideciendo de inmediato.

—Sí, ¿qu…?—Usagi finalmente entendió.

Un segundo pasó antes de que por toda la calle se escuchara el agudo chillido de una adolescente gritando: "¡ME VAN A MATAR!"

La siguiente media hora fue un espectáculo en donde los amantes iban de aquí para allá por todo el apartamento, vistiéndose y pensando qué rayos le dirían a los padres de la aun menor de edad.

Y eso que aun no habían caído en la cuenta de que… no habían usado protección.

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me encanto, sobre todo porque fue escrito especialmente para mi.**


End file.
